


Say What Sportaflop!?

by Heybells2055



Category: LazyTown, Sportarobbie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybells2055/pseuds/Heybells2055
Summary: Robbie uses his ""Master Of Disguise" skills, one afternoon on a fine lazytown day. He thinks he has everyone fooled by his plans until a certain blue clad hero says something about something to the tall wicked genius...





	Say What Sportaflop!?

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing i can say for myself....
> 
>  
> 
> ....  
> I'm NOT SORRY 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robbie Rotten had stayed up all night thinking about ways to get the crazy, extra, blue hero out of Lazytown. It wasn't until the soft hours of the early morning that he thought of it, the PERFECT plan. Sportaflop would never come back from this one!

It was too good.

He would disguise himself as a new hero and "help" Sportakook rescue the other Lazy towners. And when the blue idiot trusted him enough to let his guard down? He'd snatch that beeping annoyance right from that overly muscular chest of his and smash the crystal right in front of his Crest fallen face!

Robbie snickered with malicious delight at the mere thought of sportacus having to leave Lazytown for good because he couldn't save anyone anymore. And the kids? Oh they'd see how weak the sportscandy eater truely was. They'd never speak to him again and go back to being lazy. The town would be silent once again. 

Perfect

"IT'S DISGUISE TIME!" Robbie shouted loudly to no one and got up from his comfy, fluffy, loyal orange chair that had yet to fail him. It was time to choose the right disguise.

☆▪~°°°~▪☆

Sportacus had been playing with the children, today he was teaching them the importance of always having balance. The children decided to make a game of who could balance the best while doing head stands on a hilltop. And of course sportacus and Stephanie were indeed the best.

Everyone was giggling in glee and having fun, everything was going great until Trixie finally lost her balance and stumbled down the hill before Sportacus' crystal went off.

"WOAH" Trixie screamed as she went out of sight down the steep hill.

Stephanie gasped in horror for the other girl. "Sportacus!" She hollered.

"Hang on Trixie! Help is on the way!"(@ sportacus).

Trixie suddenly came back over the hill, but not on her own legs. "Hahaha! It's alright! I got her!" A strange, purple clad hero with a cape that had a red  **R** On the back lf it said heroically.

He set Trixie down and gave them all a strained smile that looked more like a grimace. "Thanks Mister." Trixie said while dusting herself off.

"Don't mention it." He said flatly with a serious face. "Really don't. Ever."

"Thanks for your help!" Sportacus said all to brightly. "What's your name?" Sportacus tilted his head like a curious innocent puppy. It was kinda cute. Like his accent.

"Urm...Robuscus!" The villain said quickly thinking of a name off the top of his head because with all his planning he had forgotten to choose a name.

Sportadork smiled politely, blue eyes holding something in them robbie couldn't quite read.  "It is nice to meet you! My name is Sportacus!" 

"Hey Mr. Robuscus!" A small sticky hand tugged on his cape causing Robbie to snatch his cape back instantly with a death glare directed at the blond boy. "Do you wanna play with us too?" The gumdrop asked.

"No! Go away! I mean Yes!" Robbie said, "I'd LOVE to." He said covering his sensitive ears as a course of exited agreement ran through the children.

All the children then ran with the surprising force of a stampede down the hill to the basketball court to play ball, leaving behind the two "heroes."

After a moment of relaxing silence Robbie glanced at sportacus who was smiling at him (a handsome smile) and rocking back and forth on his heels.

 _Now's my chance! The crystal!_ Robbie thought staring down at the crystal (Only the crystal he swears, not sportacus's ripped chest ahem) with such intensity he almost didn't hear what Sportacus said.

"That was really nice of you Robbie, saving Trixie. The children also really liked your costume this time."

"...what?" Robbie could've swore he just heard him say...

Sportacus grinned attractively(Not! he's NOT attractive!!! Is not!) (? Um?)

Sportacus gave him a once over. "You look more hansome than last time." Looking cute!" He said winking at Robbie.

"...what!?"

Sportacus giggled. "Come on Mr. Robuscus. " he said slyly."The children might need a strong man's protection."

With that Sporty was half way down the hill, leaving a blushing astounded tomato at the top.

Robbie shook his head to clear the shock and willed his blush to pack it's bags as he slowly made his way down the hill to join the others unable to stop the growing smile from spreading on his face.

Okay so maybe he could steal the cystal tomorrow right? After all It'd be suspicious if a new hero just vanished after one day...besides then sportacus and the children would definitely know it was him and he needed to spend more time with sportastupid anyway, just to figure out how to detach the crystal...

Pinky was smart too...so yeah tomorrow. 

"Hey! You ready?" Sportacus greeted with a dazzl(not)ing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you guys have any questions or ideas or even criticism please don't hold back It'd help me out alot. 
> 
> I'm just starting out.
> 
> Bye kids be good!


End file.
